Esto es amor? 2
by ManiakoPixel
Summary: disculpen el primero que ise..soy nueva y queria saver como funsiona nomas jeje y me di cuenta de que publique lean este que es el real y dejen reviews! grax!
1. descubriendo un sentimiento

Descubriendo un sentimiento:

Era un día soleado y normal en la academia del mal de madame cierta niña gótica experimentaba nuevos sentimientos:

-mmm llevo ya tres días sin dejar de pensar en ese roedor que invento mi tio, que me estará pasando? Siempre vi a mis compañeras experimentar eso…como se llamaba? Amor? Si creo que era así pero siempre me dije que no lo sentiría al menos no quiero sentirlo por el! Mmmm-pensaba la niña hasta que…

-señorita cortex!-

-eh?..digo si profesora!-

-podría dejar de pensar en su amado y atender la clase por favor-

-emm...s..i discúlpeme-

-bien, como iba….-

Nina escuchaba a sus compañeros reírse y a las chicas susurrar entre ellas, vaya eso si que fue avergonzante! Y más cuando la profesora dijo que deje de pensar en su amado!, el no era su amado….o sí?

-grrrr…Nina deja de pensar eso si no quieres comerte un castigo por parte de la bruja!-asi que atendió la clase y decidiría que hacer después en su habitación.

Más tarde en su habitación:

Ya había terminado la semana de clases y empezaría el fin de semana y los feriados, tres en total

-bien si me voy esta noche mañana al amanecer estaré en Isla Insanity para aclarar esto de una vez por todas…- Nina planeaba ir a isla Insanity para declararle su amor por crash ya que savia de antemano que del amor nadie se escapa ni siquiera ella. Además ya estaba cumpliendo 15 dentro de poco ya tendría que pensar en jovencitos no?

-Bien entonces solo hay que esperar y prepararme para lo que venga…pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- así se quedo toda la tarde preparándose y fijándose que faltaba y evitar que se dieran cuanta de su huida.

Ya llegada la hora tomo un barco y se dirigió a su destino, solo con la suerte de que todo saliera bien.

Nota: este es mi primer fic que ago y créanme me gustaría hacer más si les gusta he he otra cosa ignores el otro q ise cn mismo título fue solo una prueba jeje grax y comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habia amanecedo en la Isla Insanity cuando Nina desperto en el bote.

-Ahhhh por fin llegue ahora a empezar mi busqueda de Crashito- Nina a cada paso que se acercaba mas se enamoraba, decidio no pelear con sus emociones y siguio su camino.

Bajo del bote y se adentro en la jungla de la Isla.

-diablos! Cuantas hojas,que molesto!-mientras Nina se quejaba alguien escuchaba cada palabra y decidio ir a investigar.

Sin darse cuenta atropello a Nina cayéndose ambos al suelo .Mientras se sacudian supieron de quien se trataba:

-crash!-

-Nina!

-eh? Un minuto..puedes hablar!-

-claro que puedo hablar jeje pero que haces aquí?-crash ayudo a levantar a Nina mientras esta de lo atontada que estaba se quedo sentada pensando que decirle a Crash…su amor.

-emmm yo emm…vina a…verificar si mi tio estuvo aquí jejeje..es que lo extraño y queria verlo-dio una risita nerviosa mientras veia la cara de crash como de "estas segura?" hasta que:

-mmm nop no anduvo por aquí tu tio-

Un peso enorme se le salio a Nina de los hombros por poco y la descubria.

-oye Nina no crees que has venido muy temprano a ver a tu tio?-

-si….supongo-

-oye por que no vienes a desayunar a mi casa-

-a tu casa? Pero todos me veran mal ya que soy la hija de Neo Cortex- se entristesia

-no te preocupes,pudiste atacarme ahora y no lo isiste asi que no vienes por nosotros…..por ahora-

Nina se fijo que la faceta de crash se veia…melancolica? al tiempo que pensaba una mano peluda agarraba la suya haciendo que tuviera un lijero rubor en sus mejillas

-Ven vamos! Yo soy el encargado de hacer el desayuno y mis hermanos pronto despertaran y no quiero verlos cuando estan malhumorados hehe-

-emm si de acuerdo..- NinA seguia a crash con el rubor todavia en sus mejillas el la estaba tocando..a ella! De algun modo todo empezo bien y queria que siguiera asi,pero una voz en su interior decia que devia atraparlo y llevarlo a su tio ya que eso era el prposito de su vida no?,pero una mas fuerte le decia que agarrara fuerte su mano y que no la soltara nunca en su vida,y decidio por la segunda voz.

Llegaron a la casa de crash y este le pidio que no isiera mucho ruido hasta que terminara de hacer el desayuno para su familia pero que primero se lo aria a la invitada osea ella,Nina solo se limito a sentarce a ver como crash hacia los pankekes para ella, sin perder cada detalle.

-(pensando) mmm que lindo que se ve con esa sonrrisa boba pegada a la cara, esas manos tan suaves y peludas,con esos ojos verdes esmeralda que posee, no entiendo por que mi tio quiere destruirlo si en si solo es algo tan pero tan bello…-

-Nina..-

-es tan lindo solo llevando pantalones tan ajustados..-

-Nina…oye-

-y ese cuepo que quiero abrazar…-

-Nina!-

-eh? Que?-

-que ya estan tus pankekes hehe-

-oh gracias-

-no hay de que,con todo lo que estuviste callada pude hacer los pankekes tambien para mis hermanos pero creo que todavia no es hora de levantarce para ellos-

-bueno es fin de semana –

-si supongo. Oye Nina..-

-si que sucede,mmm estan deliciosos..-

-gracias,oye que estabas pensando tanto mientras hacia el desayuno?, me mirabas tanto que hasta me estaba dando miedo jeje-dio una risa nerviosa

Por un minuto toda la sangre del cuepo se le fue a las mejillas, no podia decirle que pensaba sobre el al menos no ahora por supuesto.

-yoo…solo queria ver como hacia los pankekes nada mas-

-oh ya veo , oye Nina queria decirte algo muy importante saves… -

-si,…crash-

-yo…queria decirte…-

De pronto se escucha Crunch y coco van a la cocina donde estaban Crash Y Nina

-ehh? Crash que ase ella aquí?

-coco, crunch puedo explicarlo!-


End file.
